


Cloak

by CumInMyBatch



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Other, objectophilia, strange atmosphere, weird desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumInMyBatch/pseuds/CumInMyBatch
Summary: When Stephen Strange is on his own with nobody else but his cloak, things can get complicated. In every sense of the word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Guys, I know this is very strange (pun intended), but I've just seen the movie, and the cloak gave me the feels! I gotta write something or else I'm going crazy. This won't be long and it will be porn! Also I'm actually german, so grammar could contain some errors. And because you're all nice people who will tell me if something's wrong, I will of course change it. I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> P.S: I really tried to leave all spoilers out, so you have nothing to be concerned about when you haven't watched the film yet :)
> 
> And if you're into BC and Sherlock, go follow my tumblr! http://cuminmybatch.tumblr.com/

It could get very lonely. And even though Stephen was used to a solitary life, it was nice to have at least one companion. Sort of.

The cloak was his life saver, his partner and apparently his new best friend. They haven't known each other for long, but they've become accustomed to each other very quickly, and Stephen was grateful. He wasn't much of a social fellow before, but living all alone with no soul around wasn't really what he would be looking forward to. Also, it was kind of endearing how the cloak cared for him. The little snuggles were few, but so full of trust and love, that Stephen couldn't help but feel warm all over.

In the evenings, Stephen would read and the cloak would silently float next to him, as if it was hypnotised just by observing a reading man. Later it would shyly start to shuffle a bit closer, which Stephen found very amusing. The cloak acted like a befuddled teenager who had a crush on an adult.  
Eventually it would start to drape itself over his shoulders. Stephen nearly missed it the first time, because it was such a gentle and careful act to not disturb him, but apparently it couldn't help itself. Stephen chuckled and gave it a gentle stroke down it's side, it answered with a soft shiver and a caress down Stephen's cheek as to return the gentle gesture. Stephen was so touched that he had to stop reading for a few second to lull his head back in the cloak's soft twine.

Once in a while the cloak would drape itself around Stephens body while he slept. Sometimes he wouldn't even notice, but those were the best nights, because he felt safe. 

 

It was a Wednesday evening when the cloak was especially clingy, it even annoyed Stephen after a while and he stopped to hide his little sighs when the cloak did something to distract him. He could feel how it affected it, how it's emotions dropped from happy to sad in an alarming speed.

Eventually when the cloak unintentionally pushed Stephen, while he was chopping tomatoes, he snapped: "All right, that's enough! I have had a hard day and you are not helping, so stop it!"

Stephens head was red, his nostrils were flaring. The cloak went utterly still, then it started floating backwards and disappeared. Stephen went from angry to perplexed in a second. Where the hell did it go? Was he to harsh on it? Did he just have an argument with a cloak? And why the hell did he feel guilty now?

For two hours Stephen tried to ignore the bad feeling in his guts and concentrated on his spells, but something was missing. And with something he meant the cloak. With a loud sigh he put a jacked over his Nan Quan and started to look.

After ten minutes, Stephen walked into a big hall, the cloak was floating helplessly around and it looked like it got stuck somewhere. Stephen walked towards it and put a hand on it's yarn. It abruptly went still and turned to face him. The cloak had no face or body to express his emotions, but Stephen could feel that it was in pain and needed help, so he quickly got it out of between the two wooden planks and embraced it. He stroked it gently until it was pudding in his arms, gently nestling against his bicep and tickling him softly with it's collar.

"You are unbelievable", he said as he stroked again, emitting a hard shutter from the cloak. "You like that?" he chuckled, stoking again and again until the cloak was squirming in his arms and everything felt suddenly way too intimate. If it were human it would probably pant.

Maybe it's because he has been alone for quite a while, but the reactions of the cloak wouldn't leave Stephen unaffected. "Oh god", he breathed while he petted the squirming cloth, laying it out on the floor, the left hand never stopping his caress, but his right hand pushing his own trousers down and a few seconds later he's pulling at himself furiously.   
Little moans were escaping his lips while he tried to continue his stoking in time with his masturbating. After a minute he sprawled out on the cloak. It was buzzing with excitement and he started rutting against it. There were several overwhelming shudders as if the cloak would experience it's own orgasm and then something like a wave started where Stephen's erection was trapped. It was like a very fast massage that would bring him to climax very soon .

"Ah, yes", he panted with closed eyes. He lay his sweaty front on the cloak and continued rutting, whimpers leaving his lips, until: "Fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming, I, yes-... Ah!"

 

The next nights were calmer, but there was more cuddling and touching. 

The cloak never let Stephen sleep alone again.


End file.
